Various materials and substances require storage at a specific temperature or temperature range. For instance, some temperature-sensitive substances or materials may require near-freezing temperature to avoid spoilage. Among others, examples of temperature-sensitive items include pharmaceuticals, biologicals, and food.
Maintaining a near-freezing temperature in some environments may require a temperature-controlled storage space that can be cooled (e.g., relative to the temperature of ambient air). In some instances, cooling the temperature-controlled storage space may require electrical power, which may be drawn from an electrical grid or other main power source. Interruptions in power supply or changes in the environment, such as increase or decrease in temperature of the ambient air may affect the temperature in the temperature-controlled space, which may damage or spoil the temperature-sensitive items.
Thus, manufacturers continue to seek improved devices and methods for storing temperature-sensitive substances.